Revenge is Sweet
by rubookmark
Summary: Ginny is about to get revenge on her over-protective brother Ron and who's help does she ensure but Draco Malfoy? And what's Between Snape and Ginny (not what you think so get your mind out of the gutter) DG set in Gin's 5th year OotP spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Ginny Weasley was in one of her famous tempers as she stomped down the stairs leading to the dungeons. Seamus Finnigan had just broken up with her and he said it was because Ron, her over-protective brother was always on his back. She wasn't upset over the fact that he had broken up with her, it was his reason as to why. She didn't give a damn about Seamus, she knew he was a player, which is exactly why she was going out with him, to get on Ron's nerves.  
  
Ron had been so annoying ever since he had found out she had gotten over her crush on Harry and was going out. Going out with boys. What had got to him was the fact that she wasn't worshipping Harry's shadow anymore. Obviously he thought that his best friend and his little sister would make a cute couple. Even thinking about it made Ginny's blood boil. Ron didn't get that she wasn't interested in Harry, The-boy-who-lived, anymore.  
  
She burst into the Potions classroom hoping to make a calming potion to cool down her nerves. She was halfway to the supply cupboard before noticing that there were two other people already in the room. Professor Snape was sitting at one of the desks over-seeing Draco Malfoy making a potion. Ginny's eyebrows shot up as she looked questioningly at Snape.  
  
"Malfoy is having extra potions lessons," he explained briskly as he made his way to the front of the room.  
  
"I didn't know he needed it," she asked surprised. Malfoy was at the top of his grade, along with Hermione and had gotten Outstanding on his OWLS.  
  
"Believe me, he doesn't but his father insisted upon it," Snape said looking like he had just swallowed a lemon. Now matter how fond of Malfoy he was, he definitely wouldn't choose to tutor him in his free time. In fact the only student he would tolerate giving extra lessons to was Ginny. That was because she was exceptional at potions.  
  
As Snape sat on the table at the front of the classroom he turned to Ginny and asked " What are you doing here?"  
  
Ginny looked over to where Malfoy was and nearly burst out laughing. He was looking very confused at the way the two were behaving towards each other, to say the least.  
  
"I wanted to brew a calming potion but after seeing Malfoy's face, I don't see the need," she said as Malfoy immediately covered his face with his usual expressionless mask.  
  
"Are you coming to class on Thursday, Miss Weasely?" asked Snape. He had been asking the same question ever since the beginning of term.  
  
She sighed and said the word he had been hoping "Yes". Sometimes it was better to give in to someone who was nearly as annoying as Ron.  
  
Snape had a small smile on his face (imagine *shudder*) as he said "Can you supervise Mr. Malfoy with the rest of his potion? I have some arrangements to make,". With that he left the classroom leaving Ginny with a very confused Draco Malfoy.  
  
So, what did you think. Reviews and feedback is greatly appreciated so hit the review button.  
  
NOW! 


	2. Watch it Malfoy!

Chapter 2  
  
"What are you playing at Malfoy?" Ginny demanded as soon as the door slammed shut.  
  
"Beg your pardon?" Draco said feinting innocence as he looked up from his potion.  
  
"Don't pretend there isn't something behind all this. You don't need extra potions." Ginny hissed angrily.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Draco asked, as he returned back to his potion. It was bubbling along nicely.  
  
"First of all, you got Outstanding for your OWL's and I don't think the Dark Lord would have any use for a Potions master".  
  
That got his attention. " Listen Weasel, you mind your own buisiness and I wont do anything, but if you meddle with Malfoy affairs..." He left it unsaid but the tension in the air was enough.  
  
"Is that a threat Malfoy?" Ginny asked dangerously.  
  
"What if it is?" Draco said in the same tone.  
  
"Well I'm sure that my brothers won't mind doing a favour for me once in a while," Ginny said sweetly.  
  
"So you need your brothers to do your dirty work for you?" Draco growled. Ginny could see he was more than a little uncomfortable at the thought.  
  
"I don't need them. I already took you on while being bound and gagged. Remember, you received a faceful of bat?" Ginny said almost cheerfully. She could've sworn that Malfoy turned pale.  
  
"I'd rather duel with that mudblood loving brother of yours," Malfoy said, thinking how long he had to stay in the Hospital wing before Madam Prophey found the counter hex for it.  
  
"What, scared of me Malfoy?" Ginny said. She was definitely enjoying making Malfoy uncomfortable.  
  
"Scared of you Weasel? In your dreams!" Draco scoffed, trying to hide his fear.  
  
"Maybe it is my dream," Ginny said as turned around to leave. She was getting tired of Malfoy.  
  
Draco snorted disbelievingly.  
  
Ginny spun aroun just as she reached the door. " Oh, and Malfoy, don't you do any thing to Snape, he's been through enough already."  
  
For the second time that evening, Malfoy was thoroughly confused, as his potion started to steam.  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter. I'll write longer next time, trust me! (never trust any-one who says trust me). Cya! 


	3. Who's the git, Snape or Malfoy?

Chapter 3  
  
When Draco finally went to bed it was around midnight. His potion had exploded and he spent the rest of the evening cleaning the Potions room and making a new potion.  
  
Stupid girl. Everything was coming along nicely before she came.  
  
And he wasn't just talking about his potion. Snape was just about to open up to him when that Weasley girl burst in.  
  
His father had sent an urgent letter saying that the Dark Lord wanted as much information on Snape's current status as possible. Draco was the person who had to gather the information so his father had arranged private potions lessons with Snape, even though he hadn't needed it.  
  
Now that the Weasely girl was in the picture, she had become another obstacle he had to overcome. She was definitely suspicious about the whole situation and would go to any lengths to protect Snape.  
  
But the puzzling thing was that why she cared about Snape so much. Snape didn't usually mix with students, especially Gryffindors. Hell, he had been suspicious when Draco had wanted extra lessons.  
  
What was between them?  
  
Shaking his head, he turned over and decided he could figure it some other day. Right now he needed some well earned sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny reached the Gryffindor common room breathless. What were the Malfoys planning on doing to Snape? Hadn't they done enough to him already?  
  
Ginny sighed, knowing it was hopeless. She might as well beg to Malfoy on her knees but then again, she wasn't Fred and George's sister for nothing.  
  
She said the password and stepped into the common room, almost smashing into Ron.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Ron said as soon as he regained his composure.  
  
'Am I two seconds later than your curfew?" Ginny asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, you weren't at dinner!" Ron said indignantly.  
  
"Sorry, I was having a filling calming potion," she lied as she tried to push past him.  
  
Just then a strange sound came from Harry's pocket. He took out the sneakscope, looking sheepish. He was about to apologise when Ron stated "That's a lie Gin."  
  
"Wow, you finally figured," Ginny said sarcastically. She was very tired and the thought of strangling Ron and Harry was looking inviting.  
  
"So, where were you?" He was getting very annoying.  
  
" I was watching ferret-face make a potion, okay?" she snapped as she finally got past Ron.  
  
"What!" Ron exclaimed, have hoping that the sneakscope would go off again.  
  
"You heard me" Ginny was enjoying the effect her words were having on him.  
  
"What the hell were you doing with Malfoy a few minutes after Seamus broke up with you?" Ron yelled.  
  
People in the common room were looking up now and some were edging away from the pair. Though Weasley fights were always entertaining, they could be dangerous.  
  
"That's none of your business. And how do you know Seamus broke up with me?" Ginny asked suspiciously. She knew Seamus breaking up with her had something more behind it than Ron's usual badgering.  
  
"That's not important," Ron said, a bit flustered. "What were you doing with Malfoy?" He went back to his previous argument, trying to hide his discomfort.  
  
"If you really want to know, Snape told me to supervise him while he went to arrange some things" She started walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Git" Ron said loudly.  
  
"Who's the git, Malfoy or Snape?" Ginny asked coolly as she turned around to face him.  
  
Ron, not realizing the change in her tone or the way her eyes shone dangerously. "Both of them"  
  
"Don't You Dare call Snape a git," Ginny said barely above a whisper, but everyone heard her. She turned around and stomped up the stairs leading to her dormitory, leaving a surprised common room and a very shocked Ron behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Told you it would be longer! See, it proves I can be trusted. Anyway, I just want to say..  
  
REVIEW! 


	4. Snape the Matchmaker

Chapter 4  
  
It was Thursday morning and a mob of butterflies had invaded Ginny's stomach. She picked at her food, which was unusual for any Weasley.  
  
Relax, nothings going to happen, your just going to do Potions with a different class. It's just a sixth year Newt class, which your brother and his friends happen to be in, including the wonder-witch, Hermione. Just as long as you don't make a fool of yourself, you'll be fine. Like spilling your potion, making a horrible mix-up and causing your cauldron to explode, tripping over your own feet and dumping a whole of - STOP!  
  
She stood up abruptly causing Hermione, who was sitting next to her, look up curiously.  
  
"Can't eat," Ginny explained as she headed out of the Great Hall. She let her feet carry her away from all the chatter and laughter as she concentrated on keeping negative thoughts from her head.  
  
Soon she found herself in the dungeons, a familiar territory. She had visited Snape hundreds of times last year as well as learning advanced potions to get her through her Owl's.  
  
I might as well tell Snape that I can't go with the sixth years. He'll be disappointed but I simply can't stand the thought of embarrassing myself in front of Harry or Ron, they'll never let me see the end of it.  
  
Just then she crashed into someone, someone heavy, sending her tumbling to the ground. She sat up and looked at the figure of Snape now towering above her.  
  
"Miss Weasley, please look where you're going next time," Snape said smoothly, extending a helping hand.  
  
"Sorry Professor," Ginny apologised as she took the offered hand. She was just about to tell him her decision when a bunch of sixth years came down the stairs.  
  
Oh, shit thought Ginny, dropping Snape's hand as if it was hot metal.  
  
Thankfully though, no-one had seen what happened just a moment ago. No-one noticed that Ginny, a fifth year, was oddly out of place.  
  
When all the class was ready, Snape opened the door and walked inside. The rest of class followed Ginny, who nervously stood next to Snape knowing that she couldn't back out of it now.  
  
Ron came in with the last group of people, all of them Gryffindors. As soon as he spotted her, he stopped in shock.  
  
"What are you doing here?" exclaimed Ron surprised.  
  
Ginny groaned inwardly. Forget about her stuffing up, Ron was going to make this lesson hell all by himself.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, will you take a seat before I deduct points from Gryffindor," Snape threatened, forcing Ron to turn around and take a seat next to Hermione.  
  
Ginny was thankful that Ron had sat down without making a fuss but still gave Snape a glare for the nature of the threat, which he ignored.  
  
When everyone had settled down, Snape cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. Snape did not usually wait until they had quieted down.  
  
"Class, we have a new student joining us. Miss Weasley has worked hard to make it to the sixth year Newt class."  
  
Everyone was shocked. Snape had never praised a Gryffindor, even Hermione who had yet to lose a mark in a potions exam.  
  
Ginny headed towards the empty seat next to Harry but was stopped by Snape.  
  
"Miss Weasley, please take the seat next to Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Ginny scowled as she turned and headed in the opposite direction.  
  
Great, now I have to make a fool out of myself next to the great prat himself. He'll never let me see the end of this.  
  
Draco sneered at her and Ginny shot him an icy glare in return as she dumped her cauldron and bag on the desk. As soon as she seated, Snape began the lesson.  
  
Soon everyone was busy measuring and adding ingredients to their potions. Ginny added her last ingredient, dragon scale, and her potion simmered and cooled turning a perfect blush. She quickly scooped it up and poured it into her vial and closed the lid, placing the sample on the side of her desk. Then she proceeded to clear away her things. Cleaning her cauldron and packing her ingredients, leaving only a piece of parchment and quill on her desk so she could write down the homework.  
  
Looking up, she saw everyone was still bustling around with their potions. She sat down, the familiar feeling of boredom creeping up on her.  
  
Here she was, with students a grade above her yet she was still the first to finish. Thankfully, she had finished without a single mishap.  
  
Turning around she looked at Snape who took one glance at her, stood up and announced the homework.  
  
"Class, today's homework will be to study the properties of moonstone and dragon scale. You will work with the person next you. Your questions have to be answered in a two foot long essay."  
  
A silence followed this peculiar announcement. Snape had never assigned group homework before.  
  
'Right ferret, I do moonstone and you do dragon scale. We'll hand it in separately, got it." Ginny whispered furiously.  
  
Snape had obviously heard this because the next moment he said "I want you two work together, not just split the work."  
  
Ginny and Draco both groaned. It seemed that Snape would go to any lengths to make them work together. Ginny knew that Snape was doing this deliberately because she had left Malfoy unsupervised the other night.  
  
Merlin, leave the it unattended for one second and he blows up his cauldron  
  
As everyone scrambled to write down the homework and finish their potion, Snape headed to where Ginny was sitting.  
  
"Consider this as your punishment Miss Weasley," he said in an undertone.  
  
At the end of the lesson, when everyone had gone out, Draco started questioning Snape.  
  
"Professor, you can't possibly expect me to work with her!" Draco burst out before Snape could say a word.  
  
"Why ever not?" Snape asked calmly.  
  
"She just can't, she'll ruin my grades," Draco pleaded.  
  
"Miss Weasley is a very good potions student," Snape said a bit sharply.  
  
"She hasn't even done her Owl's yet," Draco said, trying to make him see that he couldn't work with someone so low in social ranking. What would people say?  
  
"She did them last year and got Outstanding. For once Mr. Malfoy, try to think about someone other than yourself. I doubt Miss Weasley is enjoying this any more than you are." Snape said, finally losing his cool.  
  
"But, but..." For once Draco Malfoy was speechless. He couldn't believe it, Snape, his favorite teacher had just snapped at him. And it was all because of a red-headed, annoying Weasley.  
  
"No buts. Have a good day Mr. Malfoy!" Snape said in sharply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As he watched one of his top students walk away dejectedly, he smiled briefly to himself. It was a long time since he had played match-maker.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing. Next time READ the story(just to a couple of my friends). 


	5. Malfoy?

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to post up. I was banned from fanfic, but now I'm back again. By the way, I changed some things in the other chapters please read it again.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I'd be writing on a fanfic website if this was mine?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Did you have to choose the library?" Draco complained for the millionth time.  
  
"Look, I doubt your precious Pansy would've been happy if we went to the Prefects common room," Ginny snapped as she looked through a book, trying to find a detailed description of the properties of moonstone. So far all she had gotten was its history.  
  
Draco grimaced at the sound of Pansy's name. He picked up a broomstick catalogue trying to ignore the odd looks they were getting. Who would blame them, it wasn't every day you saw a Malfoy and a Weasley studying together.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ginny demanded as Malfoy looked up innocently from the magazine. She couldn't believe it, here she was, working her butt off and he hadn't even looked at one of the numerous books strewn across the table.  
  
"Well, assuming that you're the better student in Snape's opinion, you should be doing most of the work," Draco said bitterly, still peeved about what had happened with Snape.  
  
"You always twist things around to suit yourself don't you Malfoy?"  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Well this time you're not." Dumping a whole lot of books in front of him, she ordered "Get moving and find the properties of dragon scale, NOW!"  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!" Draco sneered arrogantly. He was not going to be intimidated by the little Weasel this time.  
  
"We've been here for nearly two hours and missed dinner in the process. I'd think you'd at least hurry up and try to finish the darn homework so get out of here! I'm not enjoying this any more than you are," Ginny said furiously.  
  
Draco knew she had a point so he reluctantly took a book from the pile in front of him and flicked through it.  
  
Ginny was very annoyed. She had decided that the sooner it was over and done with, the better. Stupid potions homework. Snape can be so infuriating sometimes. Ginny was now blissfully wishing she had taken up Hermione's offer to help with potions homework.  
  
She sighed. There was no point in worrying about it now. And anyway, she made a promise to herself that she'd try a get everything accomplished without anyone's help. With Malfoy in the picture, it seemed her resolution was going to be harder to keep than she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco rubbed his weary eyes and tried to keep awake. It had been over an hour since he had been searching for the properties of dragon scale and he still hadn't found what he was looking for. He had gone over nearly every single potions book in the library and not one even mentioned its properties. Sure it had one or two references to it but that was all.  
  
He looked over to the Weasley girl. She had been searching longer than him and still didn't show any sign of fatigue, unlike him. And when he was tired, he became very irritable.  
  
Slamming the book down on the table, which earned him a glare from Madam Pince, he stood up. Immediately Ginny looked up, curiosity filling her eyes.  
  
"I don't think we'll find anything here, Weasley. No doubt Snape specifically made it extra hard." Draco drawled, answering her unspoken question.  
  
"Well, where else do you think we'll find the answers?" she snapped. She was not in the mood to stand anymore of Malfoy's remarks and anyway, she had a headache.  
  
"Let's check the Prefects library," he said briskly, ignoring her tone of voice. He desperately needed some sleep and it wouldn't help if he got into a fight with the Weasley.  
  
Reluctantly she stood up and grabbed her bag before walking out of the Library, not checking behind to see if Malfoy was following.  
  
Malfoy growled and followed the red-headed Gryffindor. He did not follow anyone, he was usually the one leading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny sighed, climbing the stairway leading to the girls dormitories as quietly as she could. It was midnight, way past curfew, one time she didn't want to be caught wandering around.  
  
It was almost a worry that Ron wasn't there waiting to tell her off, a sign that something was wrong. But she brushed it off, saying to herself that it was nothing. He was probably out somewhere, saving the world along side Harry and Hermione.  
  
She had once felt left out from their little group. She would've done anything to be part of their world, to be noticed as part of them, not just Ron's little sister.  
  
But now she didn't care, she had found out the hard way that no matter what, nobody could penetrate their secluded part of the world. She had gathered her own friends, not an easy task, considering what had happened in her first year.  
  
But still she had survived without help of the trio, something she had never imagined she would accomplish.  
  
She had realised that she hadn't really wanted to be part of them, just like she didn't have real feelings for Harry. That was just a girlish crush she had, along with half of the female population of Hogwarts.  
  
Being part of the group wasn't much either, she had just wanted to be noticed, to be treated kindly by the only people who hadn't looked at her weirdly after her first year.  
  
Sighing, she opened the door to her dormitory, the one she shared with Hermione, part of prefect privileges. Immediately she was attacked by a very worried Hermione.  
  
"Where have you been? I was worried sick. You're lucky I hadn't told Ron and Harry that you were missing or you would've been dead by now. For Merlin's sake, where the hell were you, it's past midnight." Hermione said all in one breath.  
  
Ginny didn't know whether to laugh or be angry. Not only did the older girl sound like Mrs. Weasley, this was one of the few times Ginny had heard her swear.  
  
So, instead she settled for a calming voice, intent on soothing Hermione down before she was killed.  
  
"I was studying, Hermione, studying! There's nothing remotely dangerous with that is there?" Ginny said exasperatedly.  
  
"Where? The library closed at 10 o'clock, so don't use that as an excuse!" Hermione said severely. She reminded Ginny so much of Professor McGonagall that it was very intimidating.  
  
"I was at the prefects library. I couldn't find something in the books in the other library so I went there. Okay?" Ginny asked slightly annoyed at the older girl's prying.  
  
"No, it's not Okay. Only sixth year prefects are allowed access the prefects library. Even Fred and George couldn't breach the wards guarding it. It has some very explicit Dark Arts books that might be forbidden." Hermione said frowning at the seriousness of breaching the wards.  
  
"I didn't break into it! Why does everyone think just because I'm Fred's and George's sister that they'd share their lifetime of Hogwarts secrets with me?" Ginny was definitely getting pissed now.  
  
"Then how did you get in? You must have had an older prefect with you," Hermione said persistently. She was not going to give up on this, it was her duty as Ron's friend.  
  
"I was with Malfoy okay? Happy now!" Ginny said irritably, giving in. She started heading towards her bed but was stopped by Hermione's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Malfoy? You were with Malfoy? You return in the middle of the night saying that your spent all of your evening with Malfoy? No wonder Ron is worried about you, you're being brainwashed by Malfoy." Hermione was close to hysterical now.  
  
Ginny couldn't stand it anymore, all the rage she had kept back during the evening flooded back to cloud her mind.  
  
"How dare you say such a thing. If you hadn't been caught up in trying to impress my brother, you would've noticed that Snape had paired us up for Potions homework. And here I was thinking that you were kinder that Ron. Now if you excuse me, I'm getting ready for bed." With that Ginny strode away, leaving a very shocked and guilty Hermione behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: How was that? I guess it was a poor effort, especially after not updating for so long. Oh well.  
  
Review and tell me what you think of this crappy chapter. 


	6. A potion for a cold

Sorry about taking so long updating. Please don't hold a grudge against me.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you have to rub it in? I don't own anything except the plot so there! Happy now?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"I will be handing back your pathetic excuses for essays. Not one of you knew what their properties were, save my two top students. I am ashamed at the lot of. And this class is supposed to be for my best students." He muttered the last line to himself, but started again in full force. "When you are given homework, I expect you to finish it or hand in a note from the Head of you House explaining the lack of it. I am utterly revolted at your efforts. Your are my advanced NEWT class, I expected more from you than the other bumbling fools that take Potions." Snape said as his furious gaze swept the classroom.  
  
He had never been so disappointed in his advanced class before and Ginny could see it pained him.  
  
Snape controlled his anger enough to announce. "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley will both receive 20 points for not only producing a satisfactory essay but also for managing to gather the full list of their properties and side effects." Snape awarded with a hint of pride in his voice, but his tone quickly went back to its menacing state he had started with.  
  
"The properties of moonstone and dragon-scale are on the board" he flicked his wand and writing appeared on the wall behind him. "Copy them and redo the essay by yourself. You will hand in the finished essay at the end of the lesson to either Mr. Malfoy or Miss Weasley. You two" - he said addressing Draco and Ginny - "will be supervising the rest of the class" with that he swept out of the classroom.  
  
A surprised silence followed the abrupt departure. Ginny took a deep breath and went to the front of the room. Turning around to face the class, she glared at them before snapping " Well you heard him, get to work."  
  
When Ron opened his mouth to protest, she gave him a glare that would've sent a tiger backing. Soon the only noise in the room was the scratch of quills on parchment.  
  
As Ginny made herself comfortable on the front desk, she realised that the two Slytherins, Pansy and some guy called Zabini, had their arms folded and were staring at her, as if challenging her to order them around.  
  
Ginny sighed and met their gazes squarely. "I told you, get working on those essays." She said loudly causing several people to look up, but the two people she was aiming at had no reaction at all.  
  
She growled. She should've known that it was going to take more effort than needed to make those two do what she said.  
  
"Just do what she says, will you," came the quiet drawling voice of Malfoy. He sounded weary and was rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
Pansy and Zabini looked taken aback but did as he said. No Slytherin would dare to cross the Malfoy heir and they weren't about to start now. They would save their accusations till later, in the Slytherin common room.  
  
Ginny was the most surprised of all. She had learned long ago that if a Malfoy was being nice to you, they usually wanted something or more likely, you were a part of their plans.  
  
Draco knew what he said was strange and he was going to be questioned by Pansy afterwards but he really didn't care.  
  
Ever since Snape had started ranting he had not said a word. He had understood how he felt, it was exactly like a dumb house-elf not doing what it was told. But that wasn't why he felt confused. Snape had given that Weasley girl the same amount of points he had, not that he was complaining. It was just that. . . well, he didn't know, something wasn't right. When he had awarded the points, it was almost as if he was. . . proud? Snape was never proud, not even of himself. People thought Snape favored Draco but really, he just relented giving him a glare because he knew Lucius Malfoy would here about it. Also because Malfoy was exceptionally good at potions.  
  
So obviously, the little mud-blood lover had something to with it. It was there ever since she had skipped fifth grade. Snape had even complimented her in front of the whole class!  
  
Somehow he needed to get closer to the Weasley. Even thinking it made him wrinkle his nose in distaste.  
  
There you go Father, he thought silently, I'm actually going to be nice to the little wrench just to please you. Think of all the sacrifices I make just to keep you happy yet you don't even notice me.  
  
Draco sighed. There was no point in grumbling about how his Father treated him now. He had worked to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The end of class bell rang and everyone hurried to get out of the room. As they passed the front desk, they left their completed essays.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione all waited for Ginny at the door so they could go up to dinner together but the red-head simply ignored them. Instead she gathered the pieces of parchment on the desk into a neat pile then started taking down unmarked jars from the shelves.  
  
After placing them on the desk, she looked at the trio and feigned surprise as she said "What are you still doing here?"  
  
Ron, clearly outraged at his sisters behavior, snapped "We're waiting for you to get a move on so we can go to dinner!"  
  
"I'm touched. But I've got work to do. So please go before Snape catches you loitering here." Ginny knew she was a bit harsh but she really did have work to do. And also the minor fact that she knew Ron was going to lecture her about the way she treated Hermione the other day. She had been trying to avoid the trio for the past couple of days but knew she couldn't ignore them forever.  
  
"Not before you answer as to why you acted like that to Hermione." Ron said persistently. He wasn't going to drop the subject was he? Ginny sighed and took a quill from the top drawer. She dipped it in the ink bottle and held up one of the numerous jars of ingredients. As she wrote the label, she replied "I only told her to mind her own business."  
  
"Is that how you speak to your friends?" Ron asked, furious at her sisters carefree manner. He was about to launch into one of his 'brotherly' lectures when someone interrupted him.  
  
"What's going on here?" came Snape's silky voice. Ginny sighed with relief. Finally she could get on with her work quietly. Helping Snape keep his potions store up-to-date was a hard task especially when the Ministry needed urgent supplies from any Potions Master they could get their hands on. Apparently the hospitals, like St Mungo's were down on potions stock since the random attacks on Wizard and Muggle families alike.  
  
"Sorry Professor Snape. We were just going up to dinner, weren't we Ron?" replied Hermione, speaking for the first time. She poked Ron in the ribs with her elbow. Ron finally stopped glaring at Ginny's back and scowled at Hermione instead. Harry, who had been staring at Ginny like she had grown two heads, was now casting Snape a death glare.  
  
"Well get on with it then!" snapped Snape, glaring at them until they disappeared up the stairs. Snape shut the door and turned to look at the remaining Gryffindor. "Miss Weasley, is the potion for Dumbledore's cold ready?"  
  
"I'll just check professor." Ginny said, going to a cabinet that held all the simmering potions. "Yep, it's ready, puffing a perfect sky blue." Ginny said as she sniffed the ginger smelling potion.  
  
"Good, I would like you to deliver it to the Headmaster right away. I believe he is in the Great Hall" Snape said sitting down to mark the pile of essays on his desk. He showed none of the pride Ginny knew he must be feeling, for correctly completing her first essay in the advanced class.  
  
'Showing to much encouragement makes one conceited.' Was Snape's motto. Ginny grinned inwardly as she poured the potion into the vial. Her smile faded at Snape's next words.  
  
"And while you're there, bring young Malfoy down here. With the work load piling up, I believe we'll need some more help." Snape said casually.  
  
"Wh..why can't Hermione help?" Ginny spluttered, nearly dropping the vial. No matter what qualms she had with the older girl, she preferred her than Malfoy. She didn't want to spend anymore time with Malfoy than she had to.  
  
"No, do you have a problem with him?" Snape said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I um..well.no" Ginny said reluctantly. Well she couldn't possibly say that he annoyed her and held a grudge against her family.  
  
"Good, off you go then." Snape said gently. As he watched Ginny leave, he smiled. Step one was in action. 


	7. Author's Note

To all my loyal reviewers, and to all those people who have put me on their favourite lists, I am sorry to announce that I have abandoned Revenge is Sweet.  
  
I have found the story too cliché for my taste so I have in mind a new and (hopefully) a better story.  
  
It will be posted soon.  
  
Thankyou.  
  
BTW. Check out my new story, In the Name of Family. Not D/G. Its more about their parents. 


End file.
